


Pretty Face

by justdarkeyes



Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdarkeyes/pseuds/justdarkeyes
Summary: amity moves all the time but what happens when she moves near a girl with a pretty face.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 33





	Pretty Face

AMITY

Amity Blight was a very well behaved child until the first time that her family moved. It was in the early fall when she was six years old. She had to leave all her friends because her family got a huge opportunity. One that would make her parents rich and that’s all her parents cared about. Wealth. That and power. They had a power dynamic and it spread throughout their work and into their family. Making Amity afraid of them. This fear would make her lash out in ways that could disappoint her family. It did but she didn’t seem to care. She changed her hair and began to dress differently. Her whole music taste changed and she began to listen to music that would reflect what her parents would call her. A punk. 

By the age for fourteen her whole aura had changed. From the behaved child that would be polite and always fit in to an outcast that even casted away people that cared for her. Her family had moved over ten times in the years for work so she never made friends. She didn’t want to either. If she did she would just have to say goodbye and she never wanted to say goodbye again. It would remind her of Willow. Her best friend, her first love, that she had to leave behind when she was six. She didn’t know then but she had loved Willow. She still did. It left her heart bleeding when she left so she vowed she’d never try to find another friend.

Amity was starting at a new school this year. Not that it was anything new. It was a small school for the gifted, called Hexside school of the gifted minded. She was very good with numbers, better than anyone her age. Since her parents pushed her so hard when she was younger. Although now she wasted it away in her room blaring her music or running around with ‘bad people’ as her parents would say. People that would mess her up and turn her into a delinquent. That’s the type she attached. Bad people. In every place she ever went they would say that. 

LUZ

Luz Noceda has been attending the small school called Hexside since she was able to. She had so much school spirit that she was practically bubbling over. Everything she did was for Hexside. She had been living in the same house since she was born with her single mom. Her mom was putting her through school and Luz couldn’t thank her enough. Every chance that she got she would thank her. When she was ten years old her mom put her into gymnastics and after a couple months Luz quit. Not enjoying the sport. This led her to be able to make the cheer team. 

Once Luz joined the cheer team her life began to pick up speed. She grew into popularity and her awkward side began to become endearing for others. She was no longer seen as the outcast. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, like she had a home to go to. This also came with some downsides though. She had to keep up and imagine. One that was fake and superficial. She also had to diet and look a certain way. So that she fit in with the other girls. Everyone else on the team was tall and blonde and Luz was none of those things. Luz was confident in herself but this did make her feel like the odd one out and there was still one person that saw through her act. One of the school bullies, Boscha. Even though they were young, fourteen, Boscha would sit out on the benches where the cheer team would practice and smoke weed as they screamed mean things to all the team. 

Luz was never really damaged by all the things that Boscha would say. It was more the stuff that would happen when she wasn’t with the team. In the halls Boscha and her gang would follow close behind her and yell. Harassing the smaller girl as she went through her school day. Sometimes they’d even follow her home a little ways before breaking off and leaving her alone. They would yank at her hair and once they even stuck gum in the back. So Luz had to get a haircut. Almost a pixie but not short enough to technically be classified as one. The group of punks could not get any worse or at least that’s what the small Latina girl thought. 

AMITY

Amity stood at the gates of the big almost castle like school. In her black ripped jeans and a black tank top. Gazing out at all the people that were heading into the school yard. She placed her earbuds in her ears and began to play pup. Her favorite band at the moment. Trying the drown out all of the talking that was happening around her. As she walked into the school yard her tiny green ponytail bounced up and down. A cigarette between her pointer and ring finger as she got weird looks from other people. A group of girls that leaned up against the wall seemed to be taking interest in her and she could tell. It made her feel good to catch the eyes of people, good and bad ways. 

As Amity passed the girls leaning up against the wall she took a puff of her cigarette and blew it out right next to them. Heading into the building. The girls followed behind her and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She took out her earbuds and quickly turned. 

“Hey, I’m Boscha. These are my sidekicks. I don’t even remember their names.” Boscha told Amity and waved for the girls that stood behind her to leave and they quickly did. Amity placed her hand on her hip and looked at the girl. She definitely looked like someone she’d be seen hanging out with but she wasn’t one to ask. She never asked to hang out with people. That was just pathetic. 

“Amity Blight.” She said back to her in a very short and sassy manner. She didn’t want to give the girl too much information about her but she didn’t want to give her nothing.

“Well, me and my friends hang out by the field after school. Maybe you could show up and we can smoke together or something.” Boscha said and turned away from Blight and headed down the hallway turning into the farest hall. Amity shrugged and headed away to the office. She would probably check it out once and then leave. She didn’t want to get too attached to anyone at this school.

LUZ

Luz was leaning against her locker as she spoke to her fellow cheerleaders. As they began to head out she turned her head and saw something she wished she hadn’t. Boscha stared directly at her as she walked at a fast pace directly towards her. Luz wasn’t prepared to face the girl with bright pink hair so she quickly covered her face with a book. Obviously her costume didn’t work like in the movies and Boscha hit the book right out of her hands. Laughing and walking away. 

Luz hated that group of people. Everyone that came into contact with them turned out to be bad. She didn’t think that it would ever change. Those types of people would always look down on people like her. People that think they’re better than the law. Thugs and Punks. They were all the same. 

Luz picked up her books from the ground and let out a very long sigh. She wasn’t looking forward to after school. Boscha and her minions were always waiting on the bleachers for the cheerleaders to take the field. They’d yell and throw things at them as they practiced. It was the one reason that Luz dreaded going to practices. She loved the team but she hated the backlash from Boscha. 

Luz leaned up against the lockers and looked up at the ceiling. She then heard the loud bell go off and she headed down the hall to her first class. She had to keep her perfect attendance up because that’s all she had going for her. 

AMITY

The day went by fast after the long meeting with the principal. She knew that she wasn’t going to love it here. It was just another school. Sure it was a fancy one but it wasn’t impressive. She wasn’t impressed. It felt like an hour but really it had been the whole school day. She had to make the decision, to go hang out with the girl with the pink hair or to skip out. It would be interesting to see what they do but then again did she really want to? 

Amity finally made up her mind. She’d go but only once. She didn’t want to get close to this gang. Whenever she did that she always ended up hurt. Where did they say they would meet? The field. Yes. Amity smiled slightly and grabbed her bag and hustled out of the classroom. 

Once she was outside she made her way to the field. When she spotted the pink hair at the top of the bleachers. The pink haired girl spotted her and dashed down the bleachers and met her at the bottom. It was a little bit much for Amity’s liking. She could already tell that she would just use this girl for her weed or something. She wouldn’t be friends with her.

“Amity. I’m glad you made it. The show is about to begin.” Boscha said and grabbed her wrist making Amity slightly jump. One of Amity’s things she didn’t like was being touched. She didn’t say anything about it though because she could already tell Boscha wasn’t the type to listen. 

“The show?” Amity was slightly intrigued by that statement. As they headed up the bleachers and leaned against the gate at the top of them. 

“Yeah, the show.” She replied to Amity as she pointed across the field at a group of girls coming towards them. All of them in a uniform. They all looked the same. All blondes with high ponytails. Amity’s least favorite kind of people. The popular cheerleader types. That’s when she saw her. A smaller girl with a short slightly overgrown pixie cut. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate and she wore shorts under the uniform and she was skipping. Amity could only see her from a far distance but she could already tell that she had a pretty face.


End file.
